


Tea

by masksarehot



Series: The Cave AU [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masksarehot/pseuds/masksarehot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave Fragments series. While they are housesitting for Midori, Amon seduces Korra by comparing her to flowering tea…with sexy results. Spanking and smut. Written for Amorra Week (Spring) Day 3: Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” said Midori as she stepped aside for Amon and Korra to enter her home. “I’ve left a list of instructions on the dining room table. Help yourselves to anything you find in the kitchen.” With a quick farewell, she and her daughter hurried out of the house with suitcases, and then the couple was left alone.

Korra’s stomach growled; she lay a hand over it with a frown. “Want a snack? I’m starving.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to impose on Midori by-“

“Oh, come on,” she interrupted. “She said to help ourselves.” She strode to the kitchen and began to open the cupboards; she pulled out a package of sweet buns and a custard apple. “See? This stuff is just going to go bad if we don’t eat it.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He joined her, pulling out two plates and setting the table. “But you can’t have sweet buns without tea.”

She turned to him, an eyebrow arched. “Is this another of your weird rules about eating?” He had some strangely rigid rules about what could be eaten when, and in combination with what, that didn’t seem to be based in any existing culture.

Ignoring her, he set the kettle on, then opened a cupboard above it. “She has a whole cupboard dedicated to tea.”

“Two,” said Korra, pointing to one she had previously opened. “That’s not normal.”

“The Councillor has always been fond of her teas,” he murmured, sifting through the boxes. Her eyes lit up as one caught her eye. Images of quiet evenings with Katara rose in her memory; it had been one that the woman had often ordered in from the Earth Kingdom when Korra was a child.

“That one,” she said. “The blossoming tea.”

“Blossoming tea?” He pulled out the box.

“It blooms as it steeps.” Reaching into the cupboards, she pulled out a glass teapot. “Use it in this one.”

“This looks expensive.”

“She said to help ourselves to anything we wanted.” She dropped the tea bud into the bottom of the teapot. “Let’s eat while we’re waiting for the kettle.”

She was so ravenous that she finished a sweet bun before Amon had even unbuckled his mask, and two more plus her half of the custard apple before the water had even boiled. He raised a brow at her – he was a careful eater, slow and meticulous, but she had never seen the point in the restraint.

“Okay, watch this.” She set the teapot on the table and poured the water over the bud.

Within seconds, the blossom began to unfurl: first the outer shell of tea leaves fell away like blades of grass, revealing a closed flower within. Korra crouched down to table level to watch it. Even Amon stopped chewing and bent closer, studying it.

Slowly, the petals revealed themselves: white at the throat, darkening to a brilliant blue at the tips. In the centre, smaller buds had been carefully wrapped around the stamens. They, too, erupted to release tiny white flowers that floated to the surface. The colours and the shapes were so reminiscent of a delicate snowfall that Korra suddenly found herself homesick.

Amon’s brows were pinched in the centre, and she smiled. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” She held a hand above the water and gently bent it, making all the blossoms spin and twirl.

“It is indeed.”

Her hand curled away from the pot and she poured them each a cup. As she tasted the fragrant liquid, she watched the blooms settle back into position.

Amon took a sip as well, then said softly, “It reminds me of us – or, more specifically, of you.”

“How so?”

He bent to study the blooms. “When I first knew of you, Korra, I saw you as the original tea bud: small, tough, simple. Utilitarian and unrefined. You were the Avatar, and nothing more. I could never have guessed that under the right conditions, you would reveal more to me.” His eyes turned to her. “As time passed, more and more petals unfurled, vibrant and pleasing, liked the blue flower at the bottom. And just when I think I have you figured out…” His fingers traced the line of the water’s surface, where the small white flowers floated. “More complexity, more beauty, revealing itself when I least expect it.” He paused to take another sip, then added, “And aside from bringing me warmth, comfort and invigoration, you are delicious.” He rumbled the last word so deeply that shivers ran through Korra and settled between her legs.

“Oh?” she said, the word catching.

His eyelids lowered as he stared at her. “I love the taste of your mouth, your tongue. I love to press my lips to your skin and let your fragrance roll over my tongue, to nestle my face between your legs and lap at your nectar.”

“Lap at my… Oh spirits.” Korra’s hands gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white.

The corner of his lips lifted, and he took another sip.

“No, you don’t get to just sit there all smug after riling me up.”

“Riling you up?” he asked innocently.

She rose from her chair and stood behind him, snaking her hands down his chest and abdomen, planning to leave him as uncomfortably aroused as she was. When she reached his groin, she gasped as she discovered that he was already hard.

“I see,” she said faintly.

He turned his head to look at her, his lids still heavy. “Shall we excuses ourselves from the table?”

“You object to raiding the kitchen after we were given permission, but you’re okay with defiling a bed?”

He stood and took her hand. “I wasn’t planning on defiling a bed.”

Curious, she followed him into the living room. He stopped her by the set of carpeted stairs led to the upper level, then bent to give her a slow kiss.

“Undress,” he said. “I’ll make sure the front door is locked.”

She looked around, confused. “Here?”

“Yes.” He gave her a mysterious smile, then turned.

A bit self-conscious about undressing in a colleague’s living room, Korra stripped, tossing her clothes into a pile in the corner. By the time Amon returned, she was naked; his step slowing as he looked her up and down, a pleased smile on his face.

“Your turn,” she said, unbuttoning his tunic. She didn’t know quite what he had in mind, but she wasn’t about to be the only one standing naked in the open. They worked together to quickly strip him down, too, and then he was holding her, kissing her, their bodies flush.

Then he broke away and urged her toward the stairs. “Go up a few stairs and position yourself on all fours,” he said softly.

_Oh._  His plan suddenly made sense; her cheeks darkened, but she nodded and hurried into position. She was so surprised to feel his tongue between her legs that she gasped. The angle was awkward, but it still made her whimper. He licked and sucked and she thrust her hips high into the air; he murmured his appreciation into her lips, the deep baritone vibrating her, and couldn’t stop herself from crying out for him.

“Please,” she begged.

His mouth withdrew, and he rubbed the tip of his cock between her legs, teasing her. She cried out again and thrust her hips back, trying to push herself onto him. “Please, Amon.”

He filled her slowly, so slowly, and the angle was so different from their usual lovemaking that a shiver ran through her body. Her fingers dug into a step and she pressed her forehead against it. As he rocked, her nipples rubbed against a step, the soft carpet so stimulating that she closed her eyes and yelled his name.

His hands clamped onto her hips and she felt him losing control over the pace. He was so hard inside her, and the angle forced him so deep, that each thrust ached. It was an unusual situation, one she didn’t normally encounter when they were making love in a bed, and she drove back against him, relishing the pain. She needed more of it.

“Spank me,” she said.

There was a hesitation in his cadence.

“Spank me, Amon,” she commanded.

He smacked his hand against her ass; she yelped and tilted it higher. “Again.”

He complied, giving a strangled moan, and she could feel that he was getting close. Warmth was building inside her, and her tingling skin ached for another smack. “Harder,” she yelled, and he spanked her again and again, hard enough to sting. With each smack, she felt herself contract around him, felt the pain mingle with the growing pleasure. Every nerve in her body was firing, pulling her closer.

Then she slammed back against him and screamed his name, overwhelmed by the flood of hormones and sensations. The instant her last cry faded, he yanked himself free with a yell, and she felt the warmth of his release spatter across her tingling back.

They stayed in position, paralyzed, for a good minute, breathing hard. Her knees were rug burnt and her nipples were probably chafed, and her ass ached from all the spanking, but she had never felt so satisfied.

“Fuck,” she finally managed, and Amon gave a soft laugh. He gently clapped her hip, almost as if congratulating her on a job well done. He stood, his knees creaking.

“I’ll go find a rag for your back.” As he walked away, she heard him add, “Excellent choice of tea, by the way.”

Her forehead still resting against the step, she closed her eyes and smiled. 


End file.
